Tard dans la nuit
by Ezana
Summary: Ouai. Ce qui l'est moins est que tu finisses dans mon lit. Petra émit un léger rire et se rapprocha de son supérieur, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Dois-je comprendre que ma présence ici n'est pas désiré ?


_Bonjour, Bonsoir a tous ! Alors voilà, je vous présente ma première fiction (Si cela peut s'appeler une fiction:/) C'est en réalité un ensemble de 849 mots mis bout à bout par mon esprit ^^. J'espère que se OS ne vous ferras pas trop mal aux yeux je m'en excuse d'avance, si vous avez le temps merci de me dire ce que vous en pensés cela m'aidera pour la suite. J'accepte toute les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises__._

_SNK ne m'appartient pas (Malheureusement ^^) Les personnages également, je les aie juste empruntés. Je ne touche pas un centime pour cet écrit._

**Il était tard, très tard. La lune, compagne nocturne, était déjà présente dans l'immensité de la voute céleste. La douce lumière qui filtrait légèrement à travers la fenêtre, donnait à la chambre un aspect surnaturel. Le mobilier, simple et peu nombreux, se confondait avec le corps étendue là.**

**Le silence assourdissant de la pièce était comblé par le flux de pensée incessant et grandissant, qui s'échappait de l'esprit du plus puissant soldat de l'Humanité. Un bras derrière la tête, le Capitaine explorait le mur de ses prunelles métalliques. Depuis le couvre-feu, il n'avait pas réussi a fermé l'œil. Attendant un sommeil qui ne viendrait jamais. Il aurait pourtant dû dormir, demains serrait une longue journée, une autre virée au-delà des Murs. **

**La 57**** ème**** expédition justement. Encore une exploration pour combattre des Titans. Probablement une autre déception et surtout, surement d'autres morts sacrifiés au nom de l'Humanité et de la victoire finale. Des âmes envoyées à la mort, encore. Le Capitaine ne doutait jamais, il croyait en un anéantissement total des Titans. Il ferait tout pour, encore une fois. **

**Son regard s'égara sur la fenêtre, l'extérieur paraissait si vaste, si pur, tellement proche et pourtant** **inaccessible. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans le fait de sortir. Le monde était totalement immaculé de toutes traces des êtres humains. Aucunes haines, aucunes trahisons. Rien. Une immensité vierge. Rivaï aimait cela, la propreté du monde hors des Murs, l'intérieur était sale de tant de manières différentes. **

**Le soldat se surpris cependant à trouver dans cette bauge de crasse, qu'était l'Humanité, quelques points indemne de toutes souillures. Petra par exemple. Petra justement, Petra soldate, Petra femme, Petra qu'il avait appris à connaître de tant de façon. Une échappatoire fraiche et lumineuse pour le plus Puissant Soldat de l'Humanité. **

**Un bruissement attira son oreille, il se tendit comme un ressort. Prêt à bondir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant se glisser une ombre que Rivaï reconnu de suite. Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement. **

**« ****L'insomnie est collective ce soir.** **»**

**La chaleur du regard de l'intruse entra en contact avec des prunelles métalliques, en apparence si froide, en apparence seulement. Petra s'allongea aux côté de Rivaï qui se poussa légèrement, lui faisant un peu de place, ce qui fit sourire la soldate.**

**« ****A la veille d'une expédition cela parait normale. Non ?** **»**

**« ****Ouai. Ce qui l'est moins est que tu finisses dans mon lit.** **»**

**Petra émit un léger rire et se rapprocha de son supérieur, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. **

« **Dois-je comprendre que ma présence ici n'est pas désiré ?** »

« **Tch … **»

**Juste un soupire qui en apparence était agacée mais dissimulait tout autre chose. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles, douces de Petra. Rivaï ne faisait jamais part du moindre sentiment, c'était le genre d'homme qui agissait. Ni plus ni moins. Cela convenait à Petra qui avait appris, au fil du temps à découvrir cet homme si atypique, si précieux a son cœur. **

**Volant quelques moments avant de retourner aux combats, les deux soldats s'enserrèrent, se reposant sur l'âme de l'autre. A l'aube, il faudrait reprendre les armes, se montrer brave et infaillible. Cependant, à cet instant, ils n'étaient plus soldats. Deux simples humains aux cœurs battant à l'unisson.**

**Les mains exploraient sans honte les courbes de l'autre, enlevant la barrière des vêtements. L'empressement les gagnaient mais aucune brutalité transparue dans leurs gestes, il n'y avait qu'une immense passion. Leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact provoquant un léger frisson chez Petra qui enlaça un peu plus Rivaï. **

**Leurs souffles se faisant un peu plus court, les deux amants s'échappèrent peu à peu de ce monde. Des milliers de sensations les assaillirent, entre les mains expertes de Rivaï, Petra se sentait plus femme, plus forte. Une explosion de plaisirs les encercla. Dans un ultime mouvement, les deux corps se contractèrent, laissant les deux soldats embrumés et profitant encore de l'étreinte de l'autre. **

**Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, la jeune femme posa la tête sur l'épaule de son Capitaine. La lune éclairait désormais une partie de la chambre, l'aube se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'expédition également. Rivaï observait l'astre, en proie à ses pensées il sentit a peine sa subordonnée traçant le contour de ses pectoraux avec douceur. **

**« ****Ne t'inquiète pas … Tous se passera bien. Tant que tu es là à nos côté rien n'arriveras. ****»**

**« ****Tch … Tu ne devrais pas croire autant en moi, Petra. Je ne suis pas invincible.** **»**

**Sans la regarder, le soldat pouvait sentir les prunelles caramel le détailler. **

**« ****Non tu ne l'est pas mais tu es le plus humains d'entre nous…** **»**

**Un soupir échappa au Capitaine qui se retourna doucement vers la jeune femme qui venait de s'assoupir sur son épaule, la main sur son cœur et son sourire aux lèvres. Rivaï observa sa subordonnée et ferma les yeux à son tour. **

_**Dans cette existence Rude et dangereuse, il y avait pour le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité une échappatoire. Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui aussi longtemps que durerait leurs vies.**_


End file.
